bigideafanon2fandomcom-20200213-history
God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?
This Is About the Episode. Click Here For The Game. God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? is the second episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gillian's Island". Plot On the countertop, Bob tells Larry that he ran into a guy named Marco after walking home from his bowling league. Marco says that when his little sister makes him made and says she's sorry, his mom says he needs to forgive her. Larry then tells the story of "The Grapes of Wrath." The Grapes of Wrath Bob congratulates Larry on the story, but asks him if that's how the story goes. Larry says yes and winks at him. The Forgive-O-Matic This episode doesn't include a silly song, but rather a commercial hosted by Scallion #1. In this commercial, Scallion #1 is dressed as a salesmen and tells the audience (Bob, Larry, and Junior) that the bad things we do is called sin and we need to be forgiven when we do. He then introduces the Forgive-O-Matic, a useless invention that supposedly forgives your sins when you use the dial and hit the button. He also says when you order now you will receive a set of indestructible knives, to prove so, he has a potato who works as a miner from West Virginia who says that he and his coworkers dug through solid granite with the steak knives, and they are still going strong. All of a sudden, Junior comes on stage and tells Scallion #1 that he knows lots of people who have been forgiven and they didn't even need his product. He says that if we ask God for forgiveness, then he will. Knowing that no one will buy his product after what Junior said, Scallion #1 comes up with other untrue capabilities about the product and even introduces a Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Junior tells Scallion #1 to say goodnight as the lights go out. Scallion #1 chases after Junior but trips over a cart that holds the Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Larry's Lagoon (See full page for main plot.) Production After Big Idea finished Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Phil woke up after sleeping for two days and began to wonder what he and everyone could make next. He then thought of a puppet skit he wrote in bible college called the Forgive-O-Matic. Phil gave the script to fellow animator Chris Olson to animate and direct while he went to figure of a longer story. As he was working on what he could work on next, he was thinking of spoofing classic literature, something that he and Mike were thinking about before the first episode came up. The spoofs they came up with were "Bridge over pumpkin pie", "War and peaches", "Madame Blueberry" (which would be made into an episode years later), and "The Grapes of Wrath." Phil decided to go with the latter. After Grapes of Wrath was done, Phil and Mike went out to dinner to think of the second segment. Mike and him came up with Larry's Lagoon, a spoof of the popular 60s' sitcom, Gilligan's Island. Characters * Bob * Larry * Archibald Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Qwerty * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Dad Asparagus * Scallion #1 * Henry * Archibald Asparagus * Lovely Asparagus * Palmy Home media VHS * Word Entertainment (original release, 1999) * Lyrick Studios (1999', 2001') * Warner Home Video (2004) * Sony Wonder (2004) DVD * Warner Home Video (2004) * Sony Wonder (2004) Gallery God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? 1994 VHS.jpg|The 1994 VHS VeggieTales God Wants Me To Forgive Them Turkish VHS.png|The Turkish VHS VeggieTales German VHS Gott möchte, dass ich ihnen vergebe.png|The German VHS 516334MJMML._SY445_.jpg|The Spanish VHS 51C0YHMWRHL._SY445_.jpg|The Lyrick Studios VHS Reprint 51VZ6REPNQL.jpg|The RARE VeggieTales Classics VHS God Wants Me to Forgive Them DVD.jpg|The DVD Les VegeTaloufs Dieu veut que je leur pardonne.png|The French DVD 81pLNBUciKL._SY445_.jpg|Recent DVD Category:Episodes Category:VHS ��